Sora vs Namine
by Xire
Summary: Sora fights Namine and at the end of the battle many questions go unanswered...DISCONTINUED
1. Prolog

Ok, he's my newwest fic.

Raysu: Just note that this has nothing to do with the storyline hikari's other fics. mutters even though only one of them are up currently..

Rie: I'm working on it! Now you get to do the disclaimer for that.

Raysu: (sighs) Hikari dosen't own KH. Nomura-san does.

Enjoy!

He had been at it for a few hours now, dodging and counter attacking the crazy Namine's wildly but accurately swinging chain. Sora threw his keyblade at Namine only to have her chain catch it and fling it back to him. He caught it with his right hand but as he did he felt a sharp pain on his arm where the chain had struck it once again. He ran to the side, avoiding the chain to some extant but felt it graze his arm in the same place it had hit a moment before. He was panting, but he continued trying to get close to the crazed nobody to try and nock some sense into her. It hadn't worked to well so far, and the only damage Sora had been able to afflict on Namine was a small cut on her left cheek that was now hidden by the girl's hair.

Sora stopped for a brief moment, trying to catch his breath, but that was a mistake, as he soon felt the Namine's chain wrap around his waist. Sora was lifted off of his feet and then thrown through the air to skid across the floor. He lay there, panting, as the metallic taste of blood came into his mouth. He then noticed that he could smell it as well, and when he tried to sit up he gasped in pain and fell back down onto his back. He placed a hand to his waist and brought it up so he could see his hand. Blood, warm, sticky blood now covered the palm of his hand. He groaned and closed his eyes as pain washed over him in multiple waves. The keyblade was lying limply in his right hand, Sora currently too exhausted and out of breath to move it.

How had this happened? Sora wondered. It had started out as such a normal day…

Morning of same day

"Sora! It's time to get it's almost noon!" Sora groaned as he heard his mother's voice calling up the stairs trying to get him up. He rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. A few minutes later his mother called again. "Sorata Hikari Hart if you don't get up this instant I'm going to get the water bucket!"

Sora instantly got up, knowing full well that his mother would go through on her threats. Reluctantly, he got up and got dressed. When he opened his bedroom door and stepped into the hallway he could smell the delicious aroma of his mother's home cooking. Sora smiled as he hurried downstairs. It had been a year since he and his friends had returned home, and it was still hard to believe that it wasn't just a dream that would end soon.

As he entered the kitchen, his mother said. "Oh Sora, Riku called and said to met him at the usual island when you get up."

At this news, Sora hurried and put his shoes on, downed some orange juice and a piece of toast, then ran out the door yelling, "Bye Mom! See ya later!" When Sora got to the island, he tied his boat at the old warn dock. He looked around and saw that Riku was sitting on the bent paopu tree like always. He went over to Riku and asked, "What's up?" He jumped over the tree and leaned against it.

Riku smirked at him. "Heh, what took you so long sleepy head?"

Sora glared at him, although his eyes were laughing. "Hey, I just know the fine art of sleeping in."

"Fine art, right." Riku said in a kind of disbelieving way. "How is sleeping half the day a fine art?"

"Well…ah…it just is!" Sora exclaimed, being unable to think of a reason and Riku laughed.

"Hey, how 'bout we do something that we haven't done in a while?" Riku asked a small smile on his face. When Sora gave him a confused look, he jumped off the tree and grabbed two wooden swords that had been lying on the ground. The silver haired teen smirked and held one out to Sora. "Care for a duel?"

Sora smiled and took the offered sword. As the battle began, Sora was reminded of all the days they had spent when they were little just sword fighting, like they were now. Only difference was, they weren't little kids any more and had used weapons capable of serious damage, and actually killed things. But it was nice, being able to still fight as if they hadn't been in life-threatening situation where they had been forced to fight and kill. Sora laughed as he parried Riku's attack and countered with one of his own attacks.

As he was about to attack again, something glittering caught his eye. 'What's that?' he thought, stopping and looking to the source of the glittering. Instead of the wooden door that led to the other side of the island there was a large, pristine white door. Sora heard his name, but didn't care as he became entranced by the strange door as his consciousness began to leave him. It was like something was controlling his body while making his conscious mind fall into a deep asleep. As he got to the edge and was preparing to jump off, he jerked back, realizing something; 'what if it's a trap!?' he thought, but then he heard a soft, soothing, calming voice say: 'it is all right, keybearer. You have nothing to fear.' But he did fear, he was frightened right down to his very core.

Before his consciousness was able to begin failing him again, Sora managed to turn his head and look to his worried friend. "Riku…" But the 'help' he had meant to say didn't come out. Before his consciousness left him completely, the last thing he thought was 'I wonder if this is what is what Riku felt like when he was controlled by Xehanort's heartless…'

"Sora, wait!" Riku called, but it was no use. Sora jumped off the small island and headed towards the door that led to the cove. Riku began to follow, worried. When they had been fighting, Sora had suddenly gained a far off look, and had dropped his sword. When Sora had gotten to the edge he had jerked back and looked at Riku, saying his name and the silver haired teen could see the brunette mouth 'help', apparently unable to speak anymore. For that brief moment when Sora had looked at him, he didn't like what he saw. Fear, tremendous fear, was in the depths of those brilliant blue eyes of Sora's.

Way to the Dawn's worried bearer soon caught up with his friend and stepped in front of him. Sora's eyes were now completely blank, and that did not bode well in Riku's book. He knew these symptoms, had experienced them himself, and it was not something he wanted his friend to go through as it was not a pleasant experience. He tried to grab Sora, thinking that getting him away from the door would help and then throw him in the water, as it appeared that the brunette was in just a trance, not a complete possession.

"Get off." Sora said in a flat, monotone voice, breaking free of Riku's grasp with surprising strength. "You are not the one needed."

"What?" But the next thing that the silver haired teen new was pain and he suddenly found himself on the warm sand. By the time he got up Sora was disappearing into the open white door. "Sora!" Riku yelled, getting up despite the pain and running towards the door that was rapidly closing. But he got to the door a little to late and was locked out while Sora was on the inside. He pounded his fist on the door and yelled again, one hand on his now bleeding chest from the wound that he had gotten when Sora had his him to the ground.

Sora awoke to the sound of Riku's shouts through the door. "Huh?" He looked around to find that he was in a small room, the walls and floor a painful white. He turned around only to be greeted by the same door he had seen before he had blanked out. "Riku!" He shouted through the door.

He heard a sigh of relief before Riku's voice spoke. "Good, your alright." He said.

"What just happened? How did I get in here? What's-" But Sora was cut off as a thick chain grazed his right cheek painfully and it thudded against the door. He turned around only to find to his great shock and amazement to find that Namine was standing in the middle of the room, holding the chain that had just hit him. She was wearing what appeared to be a white Organization XIII coat, and was pulling that chain back to her. But how was it possible that she was here? Hadn't she merged with Kairi?

"Sora what's going on? What was that sound just now?" Riku's voice came through the door.

"It's Namine! She just attacked me with a chain!" Sora answered, dodging as the nobody's chain came flying at him again.

"But how's that possible?! Namine's supposed to be with Kairi!" Sora heard Riku's surprised exclaim. Riku tried to get the door open, but found that it wouldn't budge. "I can't seem to get the door open, can you handle her yourself?" He asked in a poorly hidden worried tone.

"Oh come on, you underestimate me!" Sora replied. "I'll be fine, I can take her."

Present

But that had been ages ago, and Namine hadn't been at all easy. She hadn't said a word or done anything that would explain why she was attacking him. Sora slowly got up trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his waist and back, panting. A megapotion would be nice right about now…a megapotion would be_ really_ nice…or better yet, an elixir…Sora's vision was becoming hazy due to the loss of blood and exhaustion. Because of this, he barely had enough time to bring up his Keyblade in defense. Namine's chain wrapped around kingdom key and around Sora's left arm. He pulled back as hard as he could, in an attempt to pull the chain from away from the nobody. But it didn't work, as Namine wrapped the chain around her left wrist and pulled back with surprising strength, and Sora could hear a painful crack in his left arm as the Keyblade was pulled from his grasp. Sora grit his teeth against the pain and held his now broken arm with his right.

"You disappoint me, key." Namine finally said in a monotone voice, her expression that of annoyance. "But I shall give you one last chance. Take your weapon." She tossed Sora kingdom key, which he caught with his good arm.

"One last chance? What are you talking about?" Sora asked, but the nobody didn't reply, but attacked him again. Sora dodged, then, with a determined look on his face said. "Fine, if that's how you want it, then that's what your gonna get." The battle continued, but this time Sora was actually able to get in a few good hits. Soon, he was behind Namine and struck the final blow.

Namine was facing him now, darkness pooling at her feet. "Good job, key." She was still talking in that same monotone voice. "You have done better than I have expected." The nobody began to disappear into the darkness. "We shall me again…and see if you have learned it…"

"Learned what?!" Sora questioned, but it was to late, for the nobody know as Namine had disappeared. Sora was breathing heavily and wanted nothing more than to just collapse in bed and never get up. He heard a clicking noise and took it that meant that the door was now open. He dismissed his Keyblade and slowly but surely made his way towards the door.

Riku was starting to get impatient as Sora had not come out of the fight with Namine yet. He had long since given up trying to open the door as nothing he did worked. He was sitting not to far away from the door, waiting for his brunette friend to come out of it. A few minutes later Riku heard a clicking noise come from the door. He stood up instantly, but regretted moving so fast as he had forgotten about his own wound. The silver haired teen had bandaged it with bandages that were always kept in the seaside shack. Riku walked closer to the door as it opened and Sora came out. "Sora!" He said and quickened his pace.

Sora looked half-dead, a goofy expression was on his face and his eyes were beginning to glaze over. "See…I told you I could do it…" Sora than fell forward, Riku catching him. The silver haired keybearer looked his best friend over and found that he was only passed out. There were also several cuts and bruises all over his friend's body, a bad wound on his waist, and his left arm was sticking out at a weird angle, Riku assuming that it was broken. Riku sighed and bandaged Sora's waist, and then took him home.

A week later Sora was up and about, his arm in a sling and the wound on his waist was almost healed, but his mother still didn't allow him to leave the house. Riku came to visit him occasionally, so Sora wasn't completely bored out of him mind. One night, Sora was sitting in his window, looking out at the sky. He still didn't know why Namine had attacked him and what she meant by what she said. "Was she testing me or something?" He asked out loud to him self. "What did she mean by 'we shall see if you have learned it? What is 'it'?"

Well there you go, hope you enjoyed it. This fic was inspired by ZTKuko's 'Namine versus Sora' pic on deviantart. And much love to Ari (or Nydon as she's known on deviantart), for helping me when I got stuck on the earlier parts of this story.


	2. And So It Begins

Ch. 2

_He was standing in some sort of white…void, for lack of a better word. Someone or__something__was standing in front of him, menacing red eyes glaring. "Welcome," It greeted in a low, cold voice, "I am pleased you could make it." His voice reminded Sora that of a snake. The being came closer, but only the red eyes and faint outline remained visible. A gray, decaying hand reached out and stroked Sora's cheek. A shiver ran up the brunette's back, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Sora wanted to run, to scream, to do __**something**__, but found him self unable to move due to being paralyzed with fear. The being seemed to smirk. "I see you still don't know it. Well then…this won't hurt a bit…" The being placed a decayed hand over the terrified brunette's heart. "For me, that is…" It added._

_Then the world goes black and a scream echoes through the void._

…….

Sora shot up into a sitting position, wide-eyed and breathing heavily. He then realized that he had been the one where the screaming had been coming from and closed his mouth. Still breathing heavily, Sora turned and looked at his bedside clock. He groaned when he saw that it read three-thirty in the morning. He looked around his room, but there was nothing out of the ordinary that he could see. When the curtains on the window by his bed touched him, Sora jumped and fell out of his bed. "Oww…" He muttered, rubbing the back of his head. He got back on the bed and looked out the open window. From his window, he could see the beach and the moon shinning down on the water making it look angelic. With the soothing sound of the waves to calm him, Sora felt himself calming down and his heart rate going back to normal. As he lay back down to go back to sleep, he saw something on top of the water. Thinking that it was probably just some paper or some other random thing, he closed his eyes and began to drift back into sleep.

Something cool brushed his arm and, thinking that it was just his curtains, Sora brushed it away. But instead of feeling the cloth that was his curtains, his hand met a cold, bony surface that felt like something was peeling off of it. The brunette's eyes shot open, and he found that he was face to face with a horrible creature, but this one wasn't like the one that had been plaguing his dreams as of late. This creature had a more animal like face, with blood stained fangs and two small slits for his nose. His eyes were glowing a fierce blood red, and the thing's hair was black and greasy, the bangs falling into its face covered in something Sora hoped he would never come to find out. The thing currently had one of its boney, decaying hands clenching Sora's shoulder tightly. The creature wore what appeared to have once been a black traveling cloak, but it was now torn, beaten up and covered in the same substance as the beings hair. The thing growled at Sora, showing off rows of sharp teeth.

Sora wanted to get as far away from the creature as possible but his body wouldn't respond; he was paralyzed with fear, completely forgetting about the keyblade. The being pulled the terrified keybearer into a sitting position and opened the slit that was most likely supposed to be the mouth. It then breathed on Sora, and said teen found out that instead of the breath smelling horrible, it actually smelled sweet. It was enticing, and made him forget what was in front of him, along with all his other cares. He didn't care to remember either; he didn't want to leave the bliss that had filled him. Because of this, the brunette didn't notice as his body became numb and the creature lean forward towards the teen's heart, a hungry look in his eyes as well as excited anticipation on its face.

Faintly, through the sweet bliss that filled him, Sora heard the sound of metal connecting with something. The brunette found it annoying, because it was making him think and thinking led to wondering, and that led to caring. Caring meant worrying and that meant that he would have to leave the wondrous bliss that he had found, which was something he didn't want. There was a growl, and then a howl as something was said that the teen couldn't understand.

A crash.

…

…

…

Another howl.

…

…

…

A shout.

…

…

…

A defeated cry.

Silence then reigned, making the teen believe that he would be able to go back to his bliss undisturbed.

But he was wrong, very wrong.

Pain filled cries cut through the air as Sora's bliss was cut sharply to shreds as he was thrust painfully back into the real world. But that was not the only reason for his screams, the other being something inside of him felt like it was being torn slowly, painfully apart. Although pain clouded his vision, the aching teen thought he saw a mop of silver hair attached to a worried face. Raising a shaking had as if asking for help, Sora said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Ri-" But he could take the agony anymore. He passed out.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to leave it at a good part. (Insert evil laugh here) But ohhhh……what just happened? What's wrong with Sora? And what was that creature that attacked him?

See ya later!


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen this is late! I killed my finger off getting a huge sliver shoved up my nail and couldn't type for a while. Then I got sick. (I seemed to have hit a bit of a bad luck streak…) Then school started. Because this is so late, I'll be posting Ch. 4 Thursday or Friday of this week. After this week I'll try to get back to one Ch. a week, which, now that school has started, will be posted on Saturdays.

Gomen if last chapter was a bit confusing, but that was the intent. Some of the questions will be answered, but not all. I'll leave those for later. (Evil laugh)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts. If I did, Kairi would be dead (sorry for you Kairi fans out there, but I just don't really care for her), Riku would be the main character and Roxas would still be running around.

Enjoy!

"Will he be alright?" A male, teenage voice said.

"He should be, but he'll be a little sore for a while." Another voice, higher, but older then the first, spoke.

"Right," The first voice spoke again, "but…what was that thing?"

"I'm afraid all I know is that it was a dark creature that escaped from the dark world." The second voice spoke.

There was silence for a moment.

"What about his arm? It doesn't seem broken any more."

"Yes, that's because it isn't. It's as if it was."

Sora's head was spinning and it took a few minutes for what was being said to be processed through his hazy mind. He didn't remember much of the previous night, except fright and a terrible pain. When he tried to move an excruciating pain ran through his whole body. He gasped when this happened and stopped trying to move.

"Why...Sora?" The first voice asked, but stopped mid-sentence after hearing Sora's gasp. Said brunette groaned and opened his eyes, but he quickly closed them as the bright light didn't do any good for the headache that was slowly building. He opened his eyes slowly to find two people sitting next to him on chairs. Correction: One person and one mouse.

"Where am I?" Sora asked weakly. "What happened?"

Riku spoke first. "You're in your own bed, at your house. As for what happened…well…you were attacked by some sort of creature." He began, speaking slowly enough that Sora's still slightly foggy mind could grasp what the silver haired keybearer was saying. "His majesty says it was an escaped creature from a dark world."

"It was most likely after your heart." King Mickey added.

"You mean it came from the realm of darkness and how long was I out?" Sora asked slowly.

"No, there is a world out there called the Dark World, and it is a world where only dark creatures reside and it is never light." King Mickey explained. "A previous keybearer banished these dark creatures there because they were too strong to be defeated."

"Well, its morning now, and you were attacked at night, if that's anything to you." Riku answered Sora's second question.

"Oh…" Sora then realized something. Why was the king here? If the brunette hadn't been out for very long, how did the mouse king get here so quickly? "King Mickey, how did you get here so fast? I thought your castle wasn't that close to this world."

"I had just gotten here to warn you two of the creature's escape when you were attacked." Said King replied.

"The King and I were on our way to your house when we found that…_thing_ on you." Riku added. "I fought it, but it escaped." The silver haired teen looked a bit irked at this.

"What did it do to me?" Sora asked, trying to sit up and failing.

"Well, we're not too sure, but for one thing, your arm's healed." Riku answered.

Lifting his once broken arm, the brunette found that his silver haired friend was right. He flexed it, to find that there was no pain at all. The cast which he was supposed to be wearing for awhile longer was gone as well. "So what now?" he asked, trying one again.

"For one thing," Riku said, pushing Sora down back on the bed, "you need to rest."

"After you get feeling better you two should go and search for that dark creature that attacked you last night to make sure it doesn't claim anymore victims." King Mickey said. "I need to return to the castle, so I will see you later." He stood up and began to leave. "Oh, and before I forget, I left a gummi ship for you at the Rest Point to use when you're ready." The King then left. (A/n: I did not come up w/ the idea of a Rest Point, I just can't think of anything else to do instead of the Save Point.)

Sora sighed. "I guess it's off on another adventure huh?" He said quietly. Even though it had been a year since their last adventure, it still seemed as if they had just barely returned home. Now they had to go and leave it again. A small part of him was excited to go on another adventure, but the majority just wanted to live like a normal teenager, and pretend that he had never been forced to leave his home against his will. Pretend that he hadn't gone on an adventure that someone older then himself would've been more capable of handling then himself.

"Come on, we'll be together this time, so it shouldn't be too bad." Riku said. He knew Sora didn't really want to do this, but…they had to go. They couldn't let anymore innocent people become victim to the Dark Creature, or whatever it was.

"Right…"A small smile was now on Sora's face.

Riku sighed and stood up. "Get some sleep, ok? I'll check in on you tomorrow." He then left the room and went downstairs. Sora's home was your average house, not too elegant, but then not too shabby, it had a nice feeling of being lived in. There were framed pictures of Sora with his mother on the wall and some of the pictures were of just Sora himself.

Sora's mother was in the kitchen. "Oh, Riku, leaving already?" Sora's mother asked. She was pretty, and about average height, with auburn hair that went to the middle of her back. Through some sort of magic that had probably belonged to the dark creature had kept her from hearing Sora's scream the previous night. She didn't know that Riku and the mouse king had been there since early in the morning. She thought that Riku had only been there since 11:00, and it was now 11:30.

"Uh, yeah, Sora's feeling a little under the weather and just needs some rest." Riku said, giving the basic truth, minus a few details.

"Oh, the poor dear, I'll have to go check on him to make sure he doesn't need anything." Serena said with a worried look on her face.

"Sure. I'll see you later Serena." Sora's mother didn't like being called Mrs. Hart, she had everyone call here by here first name.

Riku sighed as he left Sora's house and began walking to his own. What had happened was all so confusing and had happened so fast. He understood that some dark creature had escaped from some sort of dark world. But where was this dark world? Who else had it claimed before it had reached Sora? What exactly _had_ it done to Sora? His first guess was that it had tried to devour the young brunette's heart, but somehow…that just didn't seem like it was the case. Riku didn't know why it seemed that way, it just did. Now, they had to go and search for this dark creature or what ever it was.

As Riku opened the door to his house, a familiar stench met him. Narrowing his eyes, he walked cautiously in the house, ready to summon his keyblade at any second. His first thought was that possibly that dark creature thing had come to his house, but the things darkness had been different from what he had seen before, so he quickly ruled out the possibility it being there.

"Riku I'm glad your home!" Riku's mother, Hikari, Exclaimed happily, coming out of the living room. "You have to see who's here!" She grabbed Riku's wrist and began to pull him into the living room.

'Well, I guess it can't be too bad if mother's happy.' Riku thought. But boy was he wrong.

The unmistakable stench of darkness was coming from the person sitting on the couch. "Riek." Riku spat out. Riek was Riku's brother who was older by five years and had straight silver hair that almost went to his shoulders. Even though he hadn't seen him since he was ten, Riku was not happy to see his ani. When Riek had left, they're mother had told Riku that his brother had been given a once in a life opportunity to go to some fancy school or other. Riku didn't believe it then and he certainly didn't believe it now, especially what with what he knew Riek to now posses.

"Ah, little brother it's so good to see you again! It's been far too long since we saw each other last!" Riek stood up, and before Riku could do anything, his brother hugged him. "We'll have to catch up, hmm?"

"Don't touch me." He said rudely, pushing Riek off of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was gone so long little brother, but it couldn't be helped. I probable should've written." Riek said, ruffling Riku's silver locks.

"Don't you listen?" Riku said, glaring at his 'brother'. "I'll say it again. Don't. Touch. Me." He said the last three words slow and with emphasis on each to make sure Riek understood.

"Riku, is that anyway to treat your brother?" Hikari asked sternly.

"Right, where are my manners." Riku said before punching Riek in the face. He then marched up the stairs to get a change of clothes.

Honestly, he had the nerve to show up after about seven years wielding what he did. Riku thought angrily. Riek touching him had left him feeling dirty and slimy like he had just come from being in some sort of smelly, disgusting substance. Riku futility tried to get the unpleasant feeling off of his arms, but he could still feel it. He was definitely taking a long, warm shower, and change into some different clothes that Riek hadn't touched.

With Hikari and Riek, Hikari was apologizing for Riku's behavior. "I'm sorry; I'll go talk to him." She said.

"No mother, it's fine. I probable deserved that." Riek replied. "I…think I'll go to my room now, alright?"

"Alright dear, and don't worry, I didn't do anything to your room while you were away."

Riek nodded and smiled. He then went to his room where he found that he had company. "Hello, master." Riek shut the door behind him. His master was the one who gave him the darkness he now had. His master wore a black cloak with the hood up. The hood was always up, preventing Riek from ever seeing his face.

"I want you to be careful while you're here." Master said in a cold voice. "One slip up and it's back to staying at the castle for you, and I want you to follow your brother and his bratty friend when they leave this world."

"What do you mean, they're leaving?" Riek asked. A sharp pain shot through his heart before his Master spoke again.

"They're going to search for that dark creature that got lose from You-Know-Who's control. I want you to make sure those two brats don't kill it when they do find it, OR ELSE." He said the last part with a threatening tone.

"Y-yes master, I'll make sure they don't kill it." Riek said.

"Good." Master then left.

Riek sighed and then lay on his bed, dreading what was to come.

Whelp, that's the end to this Ch. Next Chapter is just getting ready to go on the next adventure to other worlds. I have some in mind, but suggestions are welcome. That is , as long as they're not any Disney movies or shows, unless in the special case I like that movie to much and can't resist putting it in.

See ya soon!


	4. Preperations and Surprizing News

Gomen I didn't get this up when I said I would, but I lost my internet connection Friday and just got it back today. Expect Ch.5 sometime this week, and Ch.6 next week.

Alright here's Ch. 4, were preparations for the new adventure begins. Next Ch. our hero's will be leaving for the new world.

A few days later Sora was up and about, still only a little sore. But he didn't care, he was sick of staying in bed. He was currently getting ready for when he and Riku would leave tomorrow in search of the 'Dark Creature' or whatever it was called. He didn't know what would happen, but he didn't know what would happen on his last adventure, so he supposed this one wouldn't be too different. Well, except the fact that instead of traveling with a dog and a duck, he would be traveling with his best friend. He stopped packing for a second and looked out the window that was by his bed.

It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining on water making it shine. Down the beach he could see two little kids playing in the water, wooden swords in their hands. Sora smiled sadly. It seemed like so long ago that he had and Riku had been doing that, fighting each other for fun and not for their lives. It almost didn't seem fair, having his childhood taken away like it had. Couldn't everything have waited until he was an adult and out of high school? He sighed. Nope, it just couldn't wait; it had to make him face things that he wasn't ready for. He sighed again and continued packing.

He was putting all his stuff that he figured he could use in his backpack, which he had emptied of all his school supplies. He paused in his packing again, looking at it sadly.

"Don't jump; it can't be that bad." A voice came from Sora's doorway.

The brunette turned around to see Riku leaning on the doorway. "Heh, hi Riku. What's up?" He added, noticing that his silver haired friend didn't look to happy. "Riek still bothering you?"

"Tch. What do you think?" Riku answered sarcastically.

Sora sighed and shook his head. Honestly, Riku was being ridiculous with his brother.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Flashback/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sora was sitting on the couch in the living room, as that was as far as he had managed to go from his room upstairs. Riku then came in, not looking all too happy. "What's up?" The brunette asked tiredly. He was still rather tired and sore, so he didn't want to do much.

Riku sat down on the opposite side of the couch from Sora. "Humph. Riek's back."

"Well what's so bad about that?" Sora asked coking his head to the side. He remembered Riku's older brother quite well. Riek had always been quite kind, and seemed like he would do anything for those that he cared about, especially Riku. Riek had taken Sora and Riku out exploring several times and had always made the most boring things amusing, or at least bearable. "Aren't you happy to see that your brothers back? I mean, you haven't seen him since you were ten."

"Tch. He's not my brother anymore." The silver haired keybearer said bitterly.

"Wha-?" Sora said, surprised that his friend would say such a thing. "What do you mean? How could you say such a thing?"

"Riek's a traitor. He took on darkness."

Sora blinked a few times, trying to get this new information through his brain. "Are you sure? I would've never thought-"

Riku cut him off. "People change Sora. It's a very easy thing to do." He said in a low voice.

Sora was silent for a few moments. "But I don't think he's _evil_. Just because someone wields darkness, doesn't make them evil."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Riku said stubbornly.

Sora sighed, shaking his head slightly. Someone like Riek evil? It just…didn't fit. He couldn't imagine Riku's older brother trying to destroy all worlds. Riek had been too kind, too gentle, too _caring to_ do anything near that.

End Flashback

"So tomorrow we leave." Riku said, getting off the subject of his brother. "You ready?"

Sora sighed and looked at his bag again. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good."

The next day Sora was waiting outside on his porch, waiting for Riku to arrive. The brunette had explained that he and Riku were going on a trip that they didn't know how long it would take. Serena had asked for the details on the trip, and all Sora had said was that they were going to go exploring the other islands and would (hopefully) be back before school started again. Serena had been hesitant, but had still agreed to let her son go with a hug and a warning to be careful.

A few minutes later Riku arrived. "Sorry but my mother was having second thoughts about letting me go." He explained. He had used the same excuse as Sora had, but had had to reassure his mother more that he would be careful and would promise to come back and not get himself killed. "Ready to go?"

Sora stood up. "Yep, let's go." They then headed towards the old island that they used to play on.

The two keybearers had never told their parents what really happened when they went missing a few years ago. They just made up an excuse that they had gotten stuck on an uncharted island and didn't have any means of leaving for a while. Making up an excuse had been Riku's idea, because as he had put it: "My mom will never let me out of the house again if she knows the truth."

Riku's mother, Hikari, was a paranoid one who didn't want to lose her children to anything. She had been even more careful with Riku ever since he had come back from being missing. Sora's mother, on the other hand, wasn't quite so paranoid. Serena had grounded him for a bit and gave him a lecture about never scaring her that way again.

As they reached the sea side shack, they noticed someone leaning against it that Riku recognized. "G-grandpa?!"

Said person smiled. "Hello you two."

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked, clearly surprised.

"I came to wish the both of you good luck." Grandpa said, still smiling. "That's a nice gummi ship you have there."

"How-" Was all the dumbstruck silver haired teen could get out.

Grandpa laughed. "Yes, I know what a gummi ship is. To tell you the truth," His smile became even wider, his eyes twinkling with mirth, "I was the former keyblade master."

"Nani?!" Both Riku and Sora exclaimed, both utterly surprised.

Grandpa laughed again. "Yes you heard me right. Some twenty or thirty years ago I was the one who wielded the keyblade. Although," He got a thoughtful look on his face, "in my travels I never saw a keyblade other then my own. So I was quite surprised to find that there were more of them."

"Wait, rewind and freeze." Riku said. "_You_ were the previous keyblade master? How did you find out that we were the current ones?"

"When this world had been destroyed for a time. I recognized the storm that fateful night and I could sense that the keyblade had chosen its new master. When this world was restored, and I found the two of you missing I had a hunch that it was one of you that had been chosen. I had no idea that you had both been chosen by a keyblade." Gramps explained. Riku looked away, trying his best not to think how it had been his fault that this world had been destroyed in the first place. "Do you two remember my old friend Ryan?"

"Yeah, I remember him, he was funny." Sora replied and Riku nodded. "What about him?"

"Well, I have something to show you." Gramps said. "Ryan, come over."

As if on cue, a portal of darkness appeared next to Gramps. Ryan then stepped out. "Hey boys, nice to see you again."

"How long-" Riku stuttered.

"Since before you were you born, so you have nothing to worry about." Ryan said with a said smile.

"Before you jump to conclusions, Riku, Ryan did _not_ choose to wield the darkness he does. It was forced upon through an experiment. "Gramps said.

"It has caused me pain through my life and I literally had battles with myself, but I've managed to get a hold on it." Ryan explained. He smirked. "I'll be checking up on the two of you occasionally on your trip."

"Riku, please try not to go to hard on your brother alright?" Gramps asked.

"Humph." Riku scoffed. "We should be going." He headed for the entrance to the sea side shack, where the rest point was. He didn't want to get any lectures about his traitor of a brother. "Coming Sora?"

"Yeah I'm coming." Sora said as he followed after his friend. "I'll hopefully see you soon!" He said to Ryan and Gramps.

"Bye! I'll see you in few days most likely!" Ryan said, waving.

"Good luck!" Gramps said, also waving.

Meh, and there's the end to this Ch. See you peoples next time!


	5. The First World

Sorry this took so long to put up, it actually got done last saturday, but was having problems. If a chapter doesn't get up on time you can also follow the web address in my bio to find the second site I post this story.

Enjoy Ch.5!

Inside the gummi ship, Sora found that it wasn't much different then the one he had used on his late adventure. The control room was somewhat bigger, and there were two rooms for sleeping in. The control consol was slightly larger, but that was because what seemed like a large, electronic map was there. "Hey Riku, about your brother-" Sora began, but Riku cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it, Sora." Riku said, giving Sora a half-glare. He decided to change the subject. "Now, shall I drive? I think I can read maps better then you."

"I resent that. I can read maps just fine." Sora replied.

"Then how come about three years ago you nearly got us lost because you were reading the map wrong?" Riku asked, smirking.

"…"

"Thought so." Riku said, going over to the driver's seat and sat down. Sora sat in the seat next to him.

"Alright, let get going." Sora said. Riku started up the engine and they were on their way. "So, what's the first place on the map?" Sora asked.

"Looks like a place called…'Factions', what a strange name for a world." Riku said.

"Yessssss Ssssora…come….I am waiting…"

They were almost to the world when Sora heard the voice. It was creepy, and reminded him of a snake. He looked around for the source of the voice. "Hey, Riku, did you just hear something?"

The silver haired teen gave his friend a strange look. "Nothing but silence."

"Yeah…maybe…"Sora mumbled, looking out the window of the gummi ship. It had been strangely quiet the whole trip; no heartless ships had been seen at all. Sora had expected at least _something_ to happen. Maybe it was good this way though, because it allowed him to think. He had been trying to think of a way to get Riku to talk about his brother, to give him a second chance. But Sora had failed every time he brought the subject up. The last time he had tried he hadn't gotten very far because Riku had given him a death glare from heck. Sora had shut up pretty quickly after that. He sighed. "How much longer do you think until we get there?" He asked.

"Probably not very long since I can see it, and it looks pretty strange." Riku replied.

Sora looked at the world, and indeed strange looking it was. In all truth it would've looked ordinary if it weren't for the four symbols surrounding it. The first looked like Saturn (not that they know what Saturn is…), the next was to snakes crossing each other, making it look somewhat like the shape of an eight. The third was a star with what looked like ancient writing behind it; the fourth had a Japanese character on it with a type of yin yang symbol behind it. The last the letters E.G.O and had a white background that had a black dotted line going through it. "Well, shall we?" Sora asked his silver haired friend.

"Yep, there's no turning back now." Said teen replied. Riku sent the gummi ship through the door and all was white for a time.

You would think that after have done this several times before, Sora would've been better at landing when they were practically thrown from the ship. But no, he and Riku landed in an undignified heap on the ground. "Get off!" Riku said, rudely shoving the brunette off of him. When they had both stood up they found they were in "An ally? The stupid rest point is in an ally? Of all the dumb places..." Riku muttered.

"C'mon, let's go check the place out." Sora said, walking out of the ally, Riku following. Out of the ally, on the side walk there were moving things that were speeding down the road with people in them heading toward a building at the end of the road that looked like a school building. People were also walking towards the building, and they were all dressed in uniforms. "And what are you two doing out of uniform and not on your way to school?"

The two keybearers froze and turned around. A man that wore priest clothes was standing behind them. This man had short black hair, glasses and wore cross necklace. "Well…ah…you see, we're not from around here…" Riku attempted to explain the situation.

"I see. Well why don't we go get you boys registered then." The man said. "I am Tomonori Nakaura, I am the math teacher at Seika High."

"But-" Sora protested.

"No buts young man, everyone should be in school." Tomonori said, leading the two teens towards the school.

Yep, the first world is Juvenile Orion. A very good manga. I think eveyone should read it.


	6. Quotes and Phrases

**_THIS IS NOT THE REAL CHAPTER 6. IT'S JUST A PREVIEW._ **

**I quickly typed this up so you ppl would have something this week. I have other stuff (namely school) I need to do, so I probably won't get the real chapter finished 'till next week. (Unless you lucky and I get done early) This is just some of the key words and phases that will be in the actual ch. _THEY ARE NOT IN ORDER_ I will replace this with the real chapter when I get it done. Feel lucky, it's more than the ppl on DA get.**

**Enjoy!**

"I knew there was a demon lurking about, but I never suspected you."

"NOW SHOW ME YOU'RE TRUE SELF!"

"The…Keyblade…but why…?"

"What did you do to him?!"

"STOP IT!"

Pain…nothing but pain…

Crying…

Blood…

Hot ash…

"Sora!"


	7. Authors Note

Sorry ch.6 is taking so long to get up, but I've been feeling pretty depressed as of late-and if I were to write you'd get an angst filled story, which isn't supposed to be there very heavily at all. If you want to see what has been written (which isn't much) just tell me in a PM or a review.

Sorry again,

Rie

P.S.- Don't worry, I will finish this story even if it kills me!


End file.
